


I Never Saw The Light

by JessabellTheKiller66



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellTheKiller66/pseuds/JessabellTheKiller66





	1. Chapter 1

~Darkiplier's POV~  
I was pacing back and forward for a few minutes now. Mark has trying to keep the news of a new villain. He goes by the name of Anti-Septiceye. Mark says that he could even give me a run for my money. I intend to prove him wrong. I watched as the new Villain approached the Dark way(it's a subway for villains) pay desks. I walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder making him jump and growl at me.  
Don't ye be doin' that ya bitch! He hissed making me laugh.  
I guess you don't quite have your feet under you yet. I said though my laughter.  
What-tever. He hissed in a thick Irish accent before turning back to the Dark way assistant.   
How do I get to Shadow-brooke Lane? He demanded.  
Easy Jude I got him. I said to the assistant who nodded.  
What are ya doin'! Anti hissed at me.  
I live on Shadow-Brooke lane, I can take you to the train you need and tell you which road and house you're in. I smirked at the slightly shorter male.  
Why, should I trust ya? Anti demanded practically spitting in discuss.  
Because You will have one hell of a life at home if you don't, roomie. I Grinned.  
Wh-Wait Ya-yer Da-Da-Darkiplier! He stuttered with fear.  
I take it that you have heard of me? I grinned wickedly.  
Only that your are one of the nastiest villains ever you practically killed your last room-mate! He shrieked.  
The Shadow Bolt had it coming for her she was always in my way. Darkiplier hissed. Anti seemed to be on edge the rest of the way home.   
Anti you know my sister is a writer and literally gets paid to tell wild stories. I inquired as he was staring at his hands while playing with the third key to my house. Anti looked at me.  
You have a sister? Was all that left his mouth.   
Not biologically but we were created at the same time and that was deems one of us siblings, Her good form's name is unknown by many but Both Shadow Bolt and I know it and Bolt hates how her Good side tries to hide herself but is afraid to tell anyone her name or who she is as a writer except her girlfriend. I explained before getting a cal from Shadow.  
*answers call*  
Shadow: Darkie I'm so fucked I need help!  
Dark: What happened?  
Shadow: "She" just created the Scorch's villain to form She's called the The Scorched Shadow if she finds out that I'm here I'm so fucked!  
Dark: Okay calm down we can handle this go talk to your boss and tell him I will be at the bar to pick you up soon.  
Shadow: hurry brother I'm not sure how long I have.  
*they both hang up*  
Anti we need to go get my sister once we get to the house. I said running down the lane until I got to my drive way. I quickly unlocked the door before I ran to grab my sister's anti anxiety pills and her inhaler. I grabbed my car keys and pulled Anti to my car and told him to sit in the back. As soon as I got to the bar I dragged Anti into Shadows Boss's office to see her breathing raggedly and going through a panic attack. I ran over to her and quickly gave her two pills and a bottle of water. As Shadow's anxiety levels started dropping her wheezing became rapped so I handed her the inhaler and rubbed her back soothingly. After two puffs Shadow finally looked at me and hugged me.   
Darkie I'm so fucking scared! She wailed.  
Don't worry show-show I wont let her hurt you. I said rubbing her back. She looked over at Anti before giving a small laugh.  
He's so twiggy how did he even get put on our street? Shadow giggled.  
Oi watch it lass! He hissed.  
We should get you home, thanks for watching out for her Bill. I said to her boss.  
No problem Darkiplier, just promise me you will keep my best reporter in tip-top shape for me alright? Bill bargained.  
Sure Bill. I chuckled before heading out to my car. As Shadow Got in the back seat Anti tried to sit up front but I locked the passenger door.  
Dude, he doesn't like other people bitching over the front seat so unless there's no room in the back seat or you're extremely sick you sit in the back. Shadow laughed causing Anti to grown before flopping down in the back seat.  
I can't believe you two I haven't even been here for a day yet and I already wish I was stuck with Jack instead. Anti groaned.  
Oh stop you bitching we're not that bad. Shadow growled.  
Says the one who just had a panic attack over a new Villain! Anti hissed making Shadow whimper.   
Darkie stop the car! She hissed before unbuckling herself and Anti. I slammed on the breaks.  
What the hell are you doing Shadow! I hissed.  
Anti Fuck face outta the car now! she yelled.  
What did ya call me ya bitch! Anti yelled at her. I turned and looked at Shadow to see her eyes were going all black excluding her red pupil.  
Anti you are just going to fuck yourself over so can you get out of the car so that you don't ruin my leather seat when she kicks you ass. I groaned.


	2. Fuck You!

~Shadow Bolt's POV~  
It's been nearly a week sense Anti and I have had a fight. I am still angry that he seams determined to constantly bitch about my anxiety attacks at work that get me home earlier than him and he really likes to bitch about how it's not fair that I don't "really" work while both Darkie and him are at work most of the day.   
Show-Show you okay you have hardly eaten and you love Chinese take-out. Darkie asked worried.  
She's probably just think about how easy her life is because she can get what ever she wants from you. Anti groaned trying to stir the pot. I haven't spoken to him all week and I barely speak to Dark.  
Anti enough, She is not getting what ever she want's from me! She's my sister and I expect you to stop giving her hell she's doing just as good if not better than you at her work you don't even know what she does for a living! Dark hissed fed up with Anti pushing his way into my head.  
What does she do then?! I've never seen her working just writing in note books and doodling on sketch pads! Anti growled. I stood up and grabbed my work bag and ripped my note book and sketch pad out of my bag before moving Anti's plate and slamming down the books.  
Go ahead look but you will drop this whole I don't work at home shit once you do. I growled. Anti opened the note book with caution before getting imminently captivated by my story once he go to where I ended he opened the sketch book to see the art work for the story he just read. With a bright red face Anti looked down an the table.  
Oh... was all he said after realizing what I do for a living.   
Yeah and Publishing has been slow now you know why Dark asked you to get a fucking job! I hissed grabbing my sketch pad and note book and putting them back in the bag. Anti looked over at Dark before looking at me.   
I'm sorry. Anti said very quietly.  
You should be! I hissed before sitting down and eating a little more before looking at Dark.   
She's summoning me I will be back. I said before replying to Issabella to give me a second.  
~Darkiplier's POV~  
With a poof my sister phased over to the over world to deal with Issabella.   
She has been trying so hard to get along with you, and just because she doesn't out right say something doesn't mean she doesn't have reasons for how and why she's acting. I said to Anti.  
I look really stupid don't I? Anti inquired.  
Yeah you do but just a bit of advice my sister doesn't openly express her feelings so poking and prodding will not get you anywhere she'll tell you something when she's ready. I said before getting up and and putting Shadow's food in a plastic container before placing it in the fridge.  
How long will she be gone? Anti asked looking at her seat.   
Last time Issabella needed her she was gone for at least two days. I sighed.  
Great now I can't stop feeling like shit. Anti groaned.  
I guess you will have to just suck it up, maybe you will hear from Issabella's YouTube channel if she is recording with Shadow Bolt. I suggested.   
I know this sounds stupid but what is her actual villain name? Anti asked.  
Why don't you think Shadow Bolt is her real name? I demanded.  
I may not be able to read very much demon righting but I've noticed she signs by a different name it has two of the same letter at the end and I know that the the "t" and "l" letters are probably not that close in spelling. Anti reasoned.  
I don't think you need to know that besides she goes by her pen name for a reason. I warned him only for it to fall a def ears.  
I'll just ask her when she comes home. Anti said knowing looking for trouble.  
You're fucked. Was all I said before going to my room.  
~Shadow's POV *three days later*~   
Darkie I'm home! I yelled tossing my keys at the bowl by the door before taking off my jacket and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
What are you yelling for? A very tired Anti asked walking into the kitchen with a yawn.  
Oh sorry I forgot you're staying here too, is Darkie home? I asked.   
No he left for a work trip yesterday he wont be back until next week. Anti yawned as I started the coffee pot.  
Oh that's to bad I was going to tell him what happened while I was in the over world. I smiled until i felt Anti wrap his arms around my waist as he started sucking on my neck.   
You fucking weirdo! I hissed trying to push him off me.  
Come on Bella show me some love.~ Anti purred.


	3. Anti- Claim- Help-

Come on Bella show me some love.~ Anti purred. 

Fuck No! Anti Stop! What Will Dark do if he finds out! I hissed. 

Nothing because he wont find out. Anti threatened before he lacked his mouth back onto my neck. The number of things that were running through my mind in moment were all out of fear. 

Anti stop! I don't think you know what dark will do to you! I warned. Suddenly I heard the front door open. 

Anti I'm home early has Shadow come home yet? Dark inquired. 

Dark! I wailed as Anti started working his hands down to my shorts. Dark burst into the room and pulled Anti off me before punching him in the gut. 

What the hell is wrong with you! He howled in anger. 

I was just doing what any guy would do when seeing a hot chick! Anti defended evilly. 

You sick perv! I hissed. 

Eh it's my job. Anti purred. That's when Dark started glitching and I knew Anti was going to get his ass kicked. Dark walked over to Anti and picked him up before grabbing a chain that he had in his pocket as was wrapping it around his knuckle Anti seemed to get even more into what was happening. Before long Dark punched Anti square in the face causing him to fall square on his ass and grunt. But this grunt wasn’t from pain it was pleasure. 

You like it when it hurts, you’re such a sick fuck! Dark growled before dragging Anti to his room. I sat down on the couch and let out small whimpers as I pressed the slowly darkening hickey on my neck. 

Fuck I had to go talk to Bill tomorrow about my publishing date! I hissed before going to my room and slamming the door. I was lying in bed thinking about how I could possibly go to the meeting, but I came up with nothing. My skin was too pale to use foundation and I over heat way too easy to use a scarf or hoodie because of that I don’t own any turtle-necked shirts. I was deep in thought when I heard a knock on the door. 

Who is it? I asked secretly hoping it was Anti so that I could deck him myself. 

It’s me may I come in? Dark inquired. 

Yeah, the door is unlocked. I said before softly touching the hickey once more. As Dark walked in I saw he had busted his knuckle from beating Anti. He walked over to me and moved my hand. 

Little shit he bit you! Dark growled anger rising in him again but this time it was me who beat Anti. When I was about to walk out of Anti’s room, I glared at him. 

I knew you had shit for brains but I never though you would claim me, you’re such a stupid dumb fuck if you think I’m going to help you with your Demon ruts- Ah! I screaked as Anti growled before laughing. 

You don’t get a choice I own you now and there is nothing your “brother” can do about it and until you comply that bite of yours will continue to burn and hurt! Anti sang. Now be a good pet and help daddy.~ 

You evil fuck I will never help you! I howled in anger. 

Now is that any way to talk to your lover?~ Anti purred getting out of his bed and walking over to me and pinning me to the wall. I tried to scream for Dark but I lost my voice due to the pain in my neck. Anti knowing that he had won grabbed my long black hair and dragged me to the door before locking it. Anti shoved me onto his bed. I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long you have no idea how hot you are when you’re angry. Anti purred as he licked my neck to seal the claiming mark. Just before Anti sealed the mark I screamed out for the first name I could think of. Markiplier. Suddenly with a poof I was in his recording studio weak from teleporting to him instead of my hero. I stumbled forward before Mark caught me. 

Shadow what are you doing here?! Mark demanded. 

Anti- claim h-help. Was all I could say before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to hearing pacing and the occasional static.   
How long has she been out now? Dark asked worry dripping from his voice. 

About three days. Came an anxious reply came from a similar voice. 

D-Dark. I rasped. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a worried set of boys. 

Oh god you’re okay! Dark breathed in relief rushing over to me and hugging me. 

I cleaned the wound and it healed up you’re lucky it didn’t scar it was quite deep. Mark said oblivious to what the “wound” was. 

Th-thanks m-mark s-sorry f-for cr-crashing ya-your vi-video. I strutted weak from lack of food, water and being in the over world for more than four days with-out rest before returning. 

Mark do you still have some of my food from last week? Dark asked realizing I was way too weak to return home in my shape. 

Yeah, do you want me to go get some? Mark asked nervous about being in Darks room. 

Yes, and bring me some of my water as well. Dark instructed. Mark left and came back a short while later. Dark helped me sit up and slowly fed me. 

Shadow I’m going to leave you here with Mark while Anti is dealing with his “problem”, don’t worry I have already talked to Bill about the interview and Sera is going to help you with getting a new one set up and Mark offered to take care of you while we were talking outside the spare room. I looked over at mark and smiled at him. 

Th-thanks M-Mark I-it ma-means a l-lot. I said still too weak to move very much. 

No problem it doesn’t what side of you two you are that you and Izzy feel like family. Mark said brushing some hair out of my face for me. 

Careful Mark I still want her to come home. Dark joked about how loving his other was being towards me. Dark looked at the clock on my night stand before giving off an angry sigh. 

I need to go home no telling what Anti has done to the house while I was here stay safe Show-Show. Dark said giving me a light kiss on my forehead before leaving with a puff of black smoke. The doorbell rang, and Mark went to go get it. Suddenly Issabella and Scarlett came rushing into the room with Scorch not far behind Scarlett. 

Good God you scared me half to death! Scorch hissed. 

H-how? I asked. 

When Izzy didn’t get a reply from you today, she got ahold of dark through the shadow mirror only to find out he didn’t know where you were, so they both were trying desperately to find you when Mark linked Dark and told him that you were with him when he saw Izzy’s update on YouTube. Scarlett informed. 

He also told Dark that you were fading fast from what he could tell, damn it, Bella do you even give a fuck if we die! Issabella shouted. I shifted uncomfortably this wouldn’t be the first time I had almost killed us and even though Issabella could sense the dread I was feeling she still had the courage to rip into me. 

Wh-what w-would ya-you da-do I-if ya-you wh-where ba-being ra-raped! I wailed finally crying at my situation. I couldn’t even go home to have my brother hold me either I was stuck here being the worthless heap I am. 

Why are you being such and ass about it, Izzy she obviously was stressed now she’s having a melt down and I don’t have her medication Dark does, it’s clear she’s weak from being here to long and if that wasn’t enough you had to throw all of that in her face like she’s worthless! Mark hissed. 

Because she is Markiemoo and don’t even pretend that you’re okay with Dark dumping her on you or that you’re okay with Dark at all! Izzy hissed. 

Izzy, Dark and I may not be friends or like each other but I know how worried he is about her and how much he cares for her and believe it or not I am okay with Dark just because our villains act differently from us doesn’t make them trash look at Scarlett and Scorch are they tearing each other apart no, because they realize how severe this is! Mark hissed. 

I can’t believe your siding with her Mark she nearly killed me like four days ago and if that’s not bad enough she couldn’t even prevent herself from getting “raped”! Izzy hissed. 

Izzy you need time to cool off go home. Mark said. 

Scorch can you go get Shadow’s medications from Dark while Mark and I try to calm her down? Scarlett asked the uncomfortable villain. 

Yeah, I’ll be back Show. Scorch said before she burst into flame to return to our world. Scarlett looked at Izzy before looking over at me. 

Are you done with your temper tantrum do you realize that they love to feel our misery, but you made Scorch so uncomfortable that she was begging me to find an excuse for her to leave? Scarlett demanded. 

Are you two seriously making me the bad guy that’s all they are! Izzy hissed from feeling cornered. 

Izzy I’ll skype you later, but I need you to leave now. Mark said not backing down. 

Mark you’re joking I nearly died because of her and she’s the victim! Izzy demanded. 

Yeah, she is because instead of treating her better than she would treat you, you yelled at her when she had no other choice, can you even imagine how scared she was that this would happen that’s probably why she came to me and not you. Mark stated. 

Ugg! Izzy growled before stomping off. As I was having my anxiety attack Mark was rubbing my back to calm me down. Suddenly Scarlett Looked like she was going to puke before she burped a small flame that formed Scorch. 

Here Darkiplier said that these were hers and that they should be enough for now. Scorch said handing two small bottles to Mark. 

Thank you Scorch, do you know how to read the labels, I can’t. Mark said trying to read the demon writing on the bottles. Scorch nodded and took the bottles from Mark. 

This one is the anti-anxiety and this one is to help her calm down. Scorch said handing mark the two bottles in turn after telling him what they were. After mark wrote what each bottle was on it, he gently gave me some of my clam down medication and then some Anti-anxiety medication. 

I will be in my room it’s just across the hall so if you need me call for me okay? Mark said getting a rasping laugh from me that made him freak out. 

What’s wrong?! Mark panicked. 

You *wheeze* sa-sounded j-just l-like *wheeze* Da-Dark. I laughed. 

Oh God don’t scare me like that, you have no idea how bad you scared me! Mark exhaled. Hearing that made me look at Mark. 

Ya-you c-care a-about muh-me? I asked. 

Well, yeah, I guess so I mean you trusted me enough to come to me when you were in danger you could have gone to someone who would have be able to help you better. Mark said rubbing the back of his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Ma-Mark I ca-came ta-to ya-you b-because I kn-knew th-that ya-you ca-could ha-help muh-me. I said. 

Mark Izzy wants me to drive her home so I’m going to let Chica back in is that okay? Scarlett asked. 

Are you allergic to dogs like Dark? Mark asked. I shifted in the bed before nodding. 

A-are ya-you a-alergic to ca-cats? I asked wanting to bring Tiggy over here with me.

No and yes you can bring Tiggy over here. Mark said with a smile before leaving with Scarlett and shutting the door so that I could rest.


	5. Tiggy

~Darkiplier's POV~

Anti Where's Tiggy? I hissed looking for Shadow Bell's Shadow cat.

Ah!~ Anti moaned. I knew he was jacking off and my mind started to wander to his hot and sticky, sweat covered body making heat travel to my core.

 _Stop it Dark Focus on finding Tiggy!_ I scolded myself internally.

Ooooooh Fuck!~ Anti grunted. This time I walked over to Anti's door and started listening to him letting out small whimpers and moans.

Dark, fuck me.~ Anti groaned. This made my face flush, my pants get tight, and with out me realizing grunt at the though of fucking Anti's tight ass.

H-Hello?! Anti asked hearing Dark's grunt. 

 _Shit!_ Dark thought before opening the door.

Do you need some help?~ Anti smirked noticing my member making a tent in my suit's pants.

You're a major perv. I hissed.

But so are you, I mean you got hard from eavesdropping my little, moment.~ Anti purred.

 _If my sister finds out I'm so fucked._ I though before pulling off my suit and boxers and pinning Anti to the bed.

Wait aren't you going to lube first! Anti wailed trying to get away. 

Nope because you tried to claim my sister, and here we go! I said slamming into him getting a yelp of pain.

At least wait! Anti begged tears falling from his eyes.

I though you liked the pain? I mocked.

Normally I do but not right now. Anti whimpered. 

If I don't move Shadow doesn't hear about this got it! I ordered. Anti nodded and relaxed a little while we waited for him to adjust. Eventually I rocked my hips getting a whole heated moan from Anti. I pulled out and rammed back in finding his sweet spot instantly.

There! Anti groaned.

I fucked Anti so deep and hard that my normally extremely long fucking time was half the time it normally took before I came deep inside him.

Shit! I'm not on my birth control! Anti wailed.

Wait you're an Omega! I demanded making the smaller man under me blush bright red. 

Y-yes... Was all he said. I quickly pulled out and got dressed. 

I will be right back don't do anything stupid! I ordered.

**Mark ask Shadow where her birth control pills are fast! I ordered while linking him.**

Why? Dark whats going on? Mark inquired.

**I may have just fucked and Omega and He needs the birth control or I might become a Dad... I replied.**

... She says that their in her bedside table and that next time you need something text her because she was taking a nap, I wish you luck buddy. Mark replied.

**Thanks Mark I will see you soon. I said before backing out of the link.**

I ran into Shadow's room and rushed back into Anti's Room with some water and the pills. Anti took the pills very fast.

For being an Omega you sure act like an Alfa. I said.

Oh shut up I just don't act like an Omega because I don't want to be everyone's sex toy. Anti grunted unhappy with how he presented.

Well shit I should have noticed you were an Omega right off the bat sense I'm a Alfa but you are really good at hiding you sent and everything. I noted.

Yeah well don't go around telling everyone I need to keep what bits of sanity I have. Anti groaned.


	6. Memories Can Fade.

~Shadow’s POV~ *three Day Later* 

Mark and I were playing video games waiting for Dark to show up to test if I was strong enough to go home, but I doubt that he will let me since Anti has been being a moody bitch lately. Plus Dark thinks, I don’t know that he fucked Anti and accidently got him nocked up, but I personally couldn’t care less. If I’m being completely honest the bitch got what he deserved, and I personally want to throw it in his face. Tiggy ran into the room in shadow from before for popping into cat form and hissing playfully at Chica. 

Mark you haven’t posted in a while are you sure your fans are going to be okay? I asked as I helped him build a house in Minecraft. 

Nah, besides It would be easier for me if you taught me how to play one on one you know. Mark said struggling with the Xbox controls. I giggled and walked over to mark and showed him the actions for what he was trying to achieve once more. 

Thanks. He said with a smile. 

No problem, and you know that Dark might ask you to let me stay for a while longer so Anti can sort out his problem. I said after killing a hoard of zombies. 

I still can’t believe that villains can do that, I mean it must suck. Mark said pausing to look at me. 

Eh I never really cared but yeah, we do get ranked like that. I answered. 

So what rank are you? Mark asked. 

I’m a Beta so I am a rank above Anti but I’m not the top rank which is Alfa that honor goes to Dark. I explained. 

Wow that would explain why Dark acts so... Mark trailed off looking for the right word. 

Dominant? I suggested. 

Yes! Dominant! Mark exclaimed happy that I could help him find the word he was looking for. I giggled before looking down at my phone. I noticed that I had two texts one was from Dark the other from an unknown number. I unlocked my phone and opened my text log to see that Dark wasn’t going to make it to the over world today and that Anti was lonely because Dark is at work for the next few days. 

Shadow: Sorry Anti you’re just going to have to entertain yourself try getting ready for the baby look at what cribs and stuff you want. 

Anti: how did you know Dark said he wasn’t going to tell you? 

Shadow: I knew because when you tried to claim me you where horny like an omega when suddenly my brother needs my birth control, yeah, I’m not stupid. 

Anti: well at least I didn’t get you pregnant, Dark says I’m being a moody bitch… 

Shadow: L.O.L. Sucks doesn’t it? 

Anti: What? 

Shadow: being the “moody Bitch” XD 

Anti: do you like anyone? 

Shadow: what do you mean… 

Anti: I mean do you know someone you would like to have kids with 

Shadow: Did Dark set you up to this?! 

Anti: God no! I was just wondering! 

Shadow: I’ll tell you but if Dark finds out I’ll kill you 

Anti: your secret’s safe with me. 

Shadow: I like Mark, he’s just so kind and trusting not to mention cute, funny and caring. <3 

Anti: … Wow… You like your brother’s mortal… Did not see that coming… 

Shadow: Oh shut up! I got to go it is lunch time. 

Anti: Bye 

I look over at Mark who is still playing Minecraft. 

Markiemoo I’m hungry. I whined before he paused his game and let out a small laugh at the face I was making. “Damn she’s cute when she does that.” Mark thought making me smile as he got up to get me some food. 

What do you want? Mark asked. 

Do you still have some tacos? I asked. 

Yeah do you want something to drink? Mark asked. 

Ummm what’s the weird bubbly stuff called again? I asked full well knowing that I was asking for a cream soda. 

Soda. Mark answered with a snicker. 

Yeah, can I have the creamy one? I asked. 

Sure! He answered before walking in with two pops and four tacos. After Mark sat down and I started eating I noticed that Mark kept glancing over at me with a goofy smile. So, without him knowing I slipped into his mind drift to see what he was thinking. “Should I just tell her?” “What will happen if she doesn’t feel the same?” “What will happen if Dark finds out?” “Damn I’m so nervous.” I backed out of his mind drift due to the fact I was going to sneeze and when I sneeze, I scream in the mind space. 

H-hey um Bella... Mark asked. I looked at mark. 

Yeah, sharpie? I asked giggling at the nick name I gave him. 

Did, did you ever like someone but didn’t know how to tell them or how they would react? Mark asked getting a laugh from me. 

Yes, I like you too Markie the Sharpie. I said getting a shocked look from Mark. Suddenly a large burst of pain hit my lower body making me gasp and nearly fall over since I was standing to take our empty plates to the kitchen. Mark grunted in pain as well. 

What’s going on? Mark asked. 

Fuck, my heat is killing me, and it just started. I whimpered. I flopped down on the couch and heard more pain filled grunts from Mark. I pulled my phone out and texted the first person I saw which happened to be Anti. 

-hey what’s up I thought you were eating? 

-Anti my heat started, and Mark is in pain can you come here please... 

-Sure, I’ll be right over. 

With that I hung up and waited for Anti. A green puddle of goo formed on the floor and Anti rose from it. Before rushing over to me once seeing how much pain I was in. 

G-get a-away fr-from ha-her! Mark hissed through his pain. 

Shut it I know what she’s going through, and her brother will kill me if I don’t help her, plus if I let you take care of her you quivering fool you’ll get her in the same position I am since you two are apparently mates. Anti hissed before softly rubbing my lower body to ease my pain a little. 

Do you see what I’m doing? Anti asked Mark. 

Yeah, and I don’t like what you’re trying to do. Mark hissed assuming that Anti was trying to fuck me. 

Ow, Anti s-stop you’re making it worse. I whimpered at the growing pain. 

Calm yourself, Mark, and start doing that to her, seeing her in less pain will make most of your pain go away, but I would hurry if you don’t move fast enough, you’ll get hard and that’s a problem on its own. Anti said before moving so that Mark could come help me. Once Mark started calming my heat, I could let my breathing even out without getting any pain. As I my heat was getting taken care of, I started falling asleep. 

What’s going on? Mark demanded. 

It’s called “calming heat” normally it only works between people who have mated or have found their mate, it works better if they are soul mates like you and Shadow, but basically you kind of lull Shadow into to a sleep so that her heat pain is lessoned. Anti explained. 

Thanks Mark. I said before falling asleep. When I woke up, I was in Marks bed with him snuggled up next to me. Chica was at the end of the bed facing me with her head on her paws. 

Morning Chica. I giggled. I wasn’t allergic to dogs it was just an excuse to have Mark try to keep Chica away until I was heathy enough to play with her, but he knew what I was implying. Chica lifted her head and started panting with joy. 

Morning. Mark said still half asleep. 

Morning, how did you sleep for your first rut? I asked giving him a small kiss on his forehead. 

Fine after Anti helped me figure everything out. Mark yawned. 

Did Anti go home? I inquired. 

No, I let him stay in Dark’s room for the night no sense in letting him go home and be all alone. Mark said standing up to stretch. 

Okay what’s for breakfast? I asked sitting up. 

Cereal I guess I didn’t really plan to make anything. Mark said. 

Okay, see you in the kitchen. I said getting up and walking into the kitchen to get the food. As I walked past Dark’s door, I heard Anti purring, but I also heard someone snoring and since I knew that Anti didn’t snore, I opened the door to see my brother with a happy Anti snuggled in his buff arms. With A giggle I leaned in the door way and did the evilest thing a sister can do, I took a picture. As I put away my phone I walked over to Dark and shook him softly. Anti woke up first. 

What time is it? He asked. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 

It’s nine thirty, wake up Dark, meet Mark and I in the kitchen. I said. 

Okay. Anti grunted as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. While I made my breakfast Chica sat at my feet waiting for me to feed her. 

Okay goof-ball go to your spot. I commanded before watching Chica go to her “spot” on the couch. I dumped the dog food in her bowl and smiled at her. Okay Chica. I said once I was out of the way so that she could eat. Chica bolted to her food bowl before eating her food. 

Thanks for feeding Chica. Mark said wrapping me in a hug from behind while humming on the side of my neck. 

No problem Markie. I said. 

WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! Dark yelled making me yelp because mark tensed making the hug to tight on my waist. Suddenly I felt Mark get ripped from me causing me to land flat in my ass. I stood up to see Dark take a swing at Mark. Without thinking I pulled mark through his shadow to where I was before going to where he was to take the hit. Once Dark’s fist hit my jaw, I fell to the ground I started emitting shadow like it was a smoke rising from my body. 

Show, I-I'm s-sorry! Dark whimpered knowing Damn well I was pissed and that I was in pain from both my heat as well as his hit to my jaw. Anti ran over to me alongside Mark. Dark just stood there and tried to assemble what happened. After Mark helped me up, I walked over to Dark and grabbed his tie to pull his face forward. 

He’s my mate Dark, if your mad at him for showing me affection you can’t be the heavens and underworld matched us, there is nothing you can do about that now besides you have your own mate to worry about. I hissed before shoving him back stunned and at a loss for words. 

Doe you should calm down remember what happened last time you were in attack phase for too long. Mark said rubbing my shoulders softly. 

Anti took Dark out of the room so that Mark could calm me down. Only to have me start a panic attack. ‘I just attacked my brother!’ was all I could think or hear for that matter. It wasn’t long before I started hyperventilating. It wasn’t long before I blacked out. I woke up tired and weak, but with only one concern. M-Mark. I called two have only two people come in to the room. The First rushed to my side and the other seemed to be a doctor who stood at a reasonable distance. 

Miss. Bolt I am sad to report that you have sustained some brain damage from you last fall due to a hyperventilating panic attack could you tell me what caused this so that we can try to fix the problem. The doctor asked. 

I don’t remember all I can remember was I was angry at something and my mate was trying to calm me...


End file.
